


HOGYA!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Keseharian Rubah Kontrakan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied one-sided attraction, M/M, Osamu & Suna being bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Random & Short, Randomness, other characters' cameos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Oi, Atsumu. Aku tahu kamu enggak bakal percaya, tapi tolong kamu sama Gin jemput kami di halte bus seberang kantor pos.Please. Pleasebanget. Osamu kesambet soalnya, kesambet arwah anak SMA ini—“Hujan sore hari membuat siapapun lelah untuk menunggunya reda.





	1. Di Halte Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Indonesian AU setting-- _kinda._  
>  \- judul aneh tanda yang nulis sedang eror /eh
> 
> _That being said, enjoy~_

Hari ini, hujan turun kelewat deras. Jalanan tergenang air hingga setinggi pertengahan betis Hinata. Sepatu yang basah dimasukkan ke kantong plastik, hasil dari menerobos hujan beserta luapan air dari sekolah sampai halte bus ini. Hinata bersyukur ia tidak memakai celana panjang—kalau begitu ceritanya, dia tentunya akan lebih kedinginan dari yang sekarang.

 

Hinata keluar kelas pukul empat sore, setelah menunaikan utang tugas piket.

 

Saat Hinata mengecek ponselnya yang sekarat, jam digital menunjukkan pukul lima tepat.

 

Dan bus tidak juga datang.

 

Wajah Hinata berubah horor. _Busnya mogok? Kejebak macet? Sampai_ hujan reda _?_

Hinata tidak terima. Ia tidak terima disuruh menunggu di halte begini, sampai-sampai berisiko ketinggalan hari terakhir _event game_ favoritnya. Ia sudah mati-matian mengebut mengerjakan semua PR untuk minggu ini kemarin malam, hanya untuk menyisihkan waktu menyelesaikan misi mendapatkan karakter yang hanya bisa didapat saat _event_ ini.

 

(di dalam suatu ruangan berdekorasi minimalis, seorang dengan warna rambut mirip puding bersin-bersin hebat. Orang lain berambut hitam model tak karuan di dekatnya berdecak, “Flu gara-gara bikin si Chibi ikutan jadi maniak _mobage_ , tuh.”)

 

Dengan sorot mata setajam pisau memasak Ibunya, Hinata menatap hujan yang masih turun deras. Tekadnya bulat, sudah.

 

Ia tidak akan ketinggalan hari terakhir _event_ ini, tak peduli apapun akibatnya.

 

Karena itulah, Hinata melepas jaketnya, lalu merentangkannya di atas kepala.

 

Penunggu halte lain di sebelahnya tampak akan bicara, namun masih ragu-ragu. Hinata menoleh, mengangguk singkat dengan mantap, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan—

 

“HOGYAAAA!!!”

 

**.**

**.**

 

Suara teriakan barusan membuat kantuk yang menyerang Suna menghilang seketika. Ia berkedip cepat, mengucek matanya pelan, lalu bergumam, “Yang barusan suara apa, Osamu? Kucing kecebur got?”

 

Di sebelahnya, Osamu tampak ter… cengang? Terpaku? Termenung?  

 

Suna tidak bisa menyebutkan istilah yang tepat untuk ekspresi teman satu kosnya ini. Osamu mematung di tempat, tangan kanan terangkat sejajar dengan dada, mulutnya sedikit terbuka seolah ingin bicara tetapi terhenti sebelum sempat ada kata yang keluar. Osamu juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suna; ia masih memandangi hujan yang turun deras tanpa sekalipun berkedip.

 

Refleks, Suna menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit.

 

_Kelamaan kejebak di halte bus bisa bikin orang kesambet apa ya?_

 

Dari sudut matanya, si pemuda berambut hitam menyadari kehadiran sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana. Sesuatu yang ia tahu bukan milik Osamu, bukan barang titipan Atsumu, apalagi barang miliknya. Suna hapal dengan barang-barang milik teman sekosnya, dan ia yakin kalau di antara mereka tidak ada yang punya sepatu olahraga yang warna dan ukurannya seperti itu. Sepasang sepatu di dalam kresek putih itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran kaki para penghuni kosnya—lebih cocok untuk ukuran anak SMA pra-pubertas, kalau menurut Suna sendiri.

 

Melihat sepasang sepatu itu, mata Suna yang dasarnya sipit makin menyipit.

 

_Ini halte beneran ada penunggunya kayaknya._

 

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang sepatu entah-punya-siapa-tapi-jelas-bukan-punya-mereka dan Osamu yang masih mematung di tempat, Suna cepat-cepat merogoh saku jaketnya dan mencari kontak Atsumu, begitu berhasil menemukan ponselnya. Ditunggunya dengan (tidak terlalu) sabar sampai panggilan tersambung. Saat dari seberang sudah terdengar suara khas Atsumu yang mengantuk berat dan emosi karena dibangunkan saat sedang terlelap—

 

“Oi, Atsumu. Aku tahu kamu enggak bakal percaya, tapi tolong kamu sama Gin jemput kami di halte bus seberang kantor pos. _Please_. _Please_ banget. Osamu kesambet soalnya, kesambet arwah anak SMA ini—“

 

“—kalau nelpon jangan sambil ngelindur, Suna kampret.”

 

\--dan sambungan pun diputuskan sepihak.


	2. Pramusaji di Toko Es Krim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Er, Kak? Aku mau pesen—“
> 
> “Hogya!”
> 
> "Hogya?"
> 
> "Hogya!"
> 
> Hinata lari keluar toko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- yang nulis makin eror  
> \- hogya bertebaran  
> \- seseorang tolong Hinata

Sepatu olahraga Hinata ketinggalan di halte bus.

 

Namun saat Hinata kembali ke sana keesokan harinya, bungkusan kresek berisi sepatu kesayangannya itu sudah menghilang. Raib. Padahal besoknya ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Latih tanding lawan SMA lain pula.

 

_Horo._

 

**.**

 

“Naa, Hinata, udahan dong murungnya,” Lev berusaha menghibur temannya. Sayangnya, usahanya belum membuahkan hasil. Hinata masih tertunduk murung, berjalan bak orang kehilangan semangat hidup, pandangannya kosong dan hampa akan tenaga. Lev bahkan mengira ia baru saja melihat roh Hinata keluar dari mulutnya.

 

Di saat-saat seperti ini, mata Lev menangkap sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mencerahkan Hinata lagi.

 

“Hei, hei! Hinata! Lihat tuh! Ada promo es krim rasa baru!”

 

Hinata menoleh kaku, perlahan, bak zombie ke tempat yang ditunjuk Lev.

 

Benar saja, kehidupan mulai kembali ke wajahnya—matanya kembali bersinar, pipinya yang semula pucat pasi kembali berseri, dan senyuman lebar merekah di bibir. Seolah tidak pernah kehilangan sepatu kesayangan sampai kehilangan konsentrasi seharian, Hinata menarik tangan Lev dan berlari ke toko es krim yang sedang ramai pengunjung, sepanjang jalan berteriak heboh meniru sosok kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus tahun lalu.

 

(di lapangan voli yang letaknya _sangat_ jauh dari lokasi mereka, seorang berambut dwiwarna mencuat melawan gravitasi bersin-bersin hebat. Seorang dengan model rambut tak kalah melawan gravitasi lain nan acak-acakan menoleh cepat, dahinya tertekuk. “Bro, kemarin serius nekat nerobos hujan? Perlu kupanggilin Akaashi? Oh ya, ngomong-omong, mana Akaashi? Tumben enggak kelihatan?”

 

Si ‘Bro’ mengusap hidungnya yang merah. “Akaashi terkapar habis ngejar aku kemarin sore, Bro! Demam, katanya!”

 

“Eh lha?”)

 

**.**

 

Saat tiba giliran Hinata dan Lev memesan, si Pramusaji yang bertugas malah menatap Hinata tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan kata.

 

Hinata berkedip, kaget sekaligus heran. Ragu-ragu, ia berkata, “Er, Kak? Aku mau pesen—“

 

Dan kemudian pemuda berponi kelabu di belakang meja menunjuk muka Hinata dengan telunjuk kanannya, alisnya terangkat, dan raut wajahnya kekanakan. Satu-satunya yang ia ucapkan hanyalah, “Hogya!”

 

Hinata berjingkat bak kucing terkejut. Seketika, wajahnya jadi semerah jaket Lev.

 

Seorang pramusaji lain, yang rambutnya hitam dan poninya dibelah tengah, memunculkan diri dari balik dinding pembatas antara dapur dan konter kasir. Mata ambarnya yang sipit berkedip. “Hogya?” ulangnya, dengan nada bicara serupa dengan si kasir.

 

Si Kasir mengangguk sekali. “Hogya,” sahutnya, jari diturunkan dan fokus teralih ke rekan kerjanya.

 

Si pemuda berambut hitam malah mengerutkan dahi. “Hogya?”

 

Si Pramusaji di belakang meja kasir memutar bola mata. “Hogyaaa,” balasnya, nadanya tak sabaran.

 

“Hogya…” gumam temannya, kali ini pasang pose berpikir dengan dagu dicubit. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya melebar—tidak sampai melewati ukuran normal matanya—dan pemahaman mulai tampak di wajahnya. “Aah, hogya!”

 

Sementara dua pramusaji itu berbicara entah dalam bahasa apa, Hinata hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang terbakar dengan kedua tangan. Kepala tertunduk dalam, tubuhnya gemetaran. Malu besar karena menjadi pusat perhatian? Oho, tentu saja iya.

 

Tak kuat dilihat para pengunjung lain, ia berlari keluar toko.

 

Sambil meneriakkan, “GUWAAAAH!” sepanjang jalan, tanpa peduli tatapan orang lewat.

 

Lev, selaku pihak yang ditinggalkan, hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan kepala dimiringkan.

 

Ini telinganya yang salah, atau bahasa nasional memang sudah berganti menjadi ‘Hogya’ atau apalah itu?

 

(di belakang meja kasir, pramusaji ketiga dengan rambut sewarna es krim cokelat memukul kepala kedua rekannya dengan nampan kosong)


	3. Dua Pramusaji dan HOGYA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna sedang mencomoti buah ceri ketika Osamu, yang sedang bertugas di meja kasir, mendadak berkata, “Hogya!”
> 
> Suna merasa _déjà vu_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  \- kesengklekan makin bertambah  
> \- terjemahan 'hogya' Osamu-Suna di chapter sebelumnya
> 
> Enjoy /cough

Suna sedang mencomoti buah ceri ketika Osamu, yang sedang bertugas di meja kasir, mendadak berkata, “Hogya!”

 

 _Déjà vu._ Suna merasa _déjà vu_. Ia pernah mendengar seruan aneh itu, tetapi yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah kabut kelabu, rasa dingin, dan omelan Atsumu—entah kapan. Saking seringnya Atsumu mengomel, Suna sampai tidak bisa ingat kapan tepatnya ada omelan yang berhubungan dengan seruan ‘Hogya!’-nya Osamu ini.

 

Penasaran, Suna membungkuk ke belakang, satu kaki dimundurkan agar keseimbangan tidak hilang, lalu berkedip. “Hogya?” ulangnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar kata satu itu.

 

Osamu menoleh padanya. “Hogya,” ucap si Kembar Miya yang lebih muda sambil mengangguk.

 

Dahi Suna tertekuk. _Dengernya di mana ya? Pernah denger tapi lupa…_ “Hogya?” gumamnya tanpa sadar.

 

Terlihat kesal, Osamu memutar bola matanya. Seakan berkata, _Ampun dah, masa’ gak ingat sama sekali?_ “Hogyaa…” balas Osamu, nadanya tak sabar.

 

 _Et dah. Ini bahasa apa sih, aslinya? Artinya juga apa coba?_ “Hogya…” Suna menggumam, pasang pose berpikir ala detektif di komik bacaan hasil pinjaman dari Kita-san. Tangan kanan mencubit dagu, tangan kiri dimasukkan ke saku celana. _Di kampus kemarin siang? Teriakannya Oikawa pas mukanya dilempar bola voli sama Iwa-san? Apa malah ngigonya Atsumu semalam?_ Suna makin merengut. _Bukan, bukan ngigonya Atsumu. Dia bilangnya ‘Ugyaaa’, bukan ‘Hogyaaa’…_

 

Kemudian memori saat terperangkap di halte karena hujan deras kemarin sore muncul kembali.

 

Mata Suna melebar. Tangan kanan dikepalkan, lalu ditepukkan ke telapak tangan kiri. Tanpa sadar ia berseru, “Aah, hogya!”

 

_Itu dia! Waktu Osamu kesambet di halte kemarin sore!_

 

Osamu langsung terlihat senang. “Hogyaaa!”-nya kurang lebih bisa diterjemahkan sebagai, _Udah ingat ‘kan?!_

 

“Hogya!” _Hogya yang itu ‘kan?_

 

“Hogya!” _Beneran udah ingat!_

 

Sementara mereka keasyikan mengobrol satu kata, si pelanggan yang _seharusnya_ Osamu layani tiba-tiba berlari keluar sambil berteriak, “GUWAAAAH!”, temannya yang setinggi pohon kelapa ditinggal sendirian.

 

Osamu dan Suna terdiam, lalu bertukar pandangan.

 

Alis Suna terangkat hingga menghilang di balik poni. “…hogya?” _…dia kenapa?_

 

Osamu garuk-garuk pipi—yang entah mengapa dihiasi sepuhan merah. Namun sebelum ia sempat berbalas ‘Hogya’ lagi, Shirabu sudah keburu datang, menghampiri mereka berdua dengan dua nampan kosong di tangan, dan memukulkan nampan hitam itu ke kepala mereka tanpa aba-aba. “Hogya-hogya terus—kalau kerja jangan sambil ngelindur, oi!”

 

Lagi-lagi, Suna merasa _déjà vu_.

 

/p


	4. Suna dan 'HOGYA!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hei, Osamu. Sebenarnya ‘hogyaaa’ itu maksudnya apa sih?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Hogya intensifies  
> \- Suna mulai eneg
> 
> ...enjoy?

“Hei, Osamu. Sebenarnya ‘hogyaaa’ itu maksudnya apa sih?”

 

Osamu terdiam. “Hogya ya… hogya.”

 

“Lha iya, maksudku artinya apa?” Suna lanjut bertanya, tangan bergerak mencuci sendok makan sementara wajah menghadap Osamu yang sedang memotong bahan makanan.

 

Kali ini, Osamu mengerutkan dahi. “Artinya ya hogya…”

 

“…ngomong pakai bahasa manusia, _please_.”

 

Osamu menatap potongan seledri penuh konsentrasi. “Hogya artinya ya hogya, Suna. Emang artinya apa lagi? ‘Guwaah’?”

 

Suna mengadahkan kepala, mata tertuju pada langit-langit dapur bersama kontrakan. Frustasi mulai melanda.

 

_Duh Gusti. Obrolan ini sia-sia aja kayaknya…_

 

**.**

 

“Kalian ngapain aja sampai Shirabu jadi _bad mood_ begitu?” Ginjima bertanya, perhatian dari siaran berita di TV teralihkan sejenak.

 

Sambil meletakkan mangkok berisi sayur dan piring berisi lauk ke meja, Osamu tertawa kaku. Di sisi lain, Suna malah terlihat… menyerah? Frustasi?

 

“Ini semua gara-gara ‘hogyaaa’-nya Osamu,” jawab Suna. Tumpukan piring diletakkan di dekat mangkuk berisi sayur dengan hati-hati, tetapi kumpulan sendok digeletakkan begitu saja di atas piring dengan kekesalan yang kentara.

 

Ginjima berkedip sekali, alisnya naik sebelah. “’Hogya’ tuh apa?”

 

“Hogya itu—“

 

“Udahan, _please_ , soal ‘hogya’-nya. Eneg sumpah dengerinnya.”

 

Osamu pun bungkam, tak jadi melanjutkan. Sambil menaruh secentong nasi ke piringnya, ia bergumam pelan, “Padahal mau bilang kalau ‘hogya’ itu yang diteriakin si Chibi waktu lari nerobos hujan kemarin sore…”

 

Kecepatan Suna menoleh ke arah Osamu berpotensi membuat leher keseleo—kalau menurut opini pribadi Ginjima sendiri.

 

“Jadi itu maksudnya ‘hogya’?”

 

Osamu berkedip pelan, polos. “Uh, iya…?”

 

Garpu di genggaman tangan Suna _bengkok_.

 

**.**

 

“Seriusan, Suna? Kamu beneran baru tahu sekarang?” Osamu tak percaya. Respon dari Suna hanyalah tatapan membunuh serta suara kunyahan daging yang dikeraskan. Ginjima yang duduk di antara mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan memfokuskan perhatian ke TV.

 

Osamu memindahkan dua sendok sayur dari mangkuk ke piringnya. “Lha kukira kamu udah ingat pas di toko tadi, makanya…”

 

“Osamu, kamu nyadar enggak sih, kalau aku sempet ketiduran waktu nunggu hujan reda kemarin?”

 

Hening.

 

Lalu Osamu menutupi mulut dengan tangan kanan. Matanya melebar kekanak-kanakan, tetapi kedua temannya tahu kepolosan itu tipuan belaka.

 

Lemparan tulang ayam dari Suna telak mengenai dahi Osamu.


	5. Grande x Grande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kesambet apa temenmu itu hari ini, Suna?”
> 
> Yep. Suna terbukti tidak ngelindur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Osamu kesambet.  
> \- Ada yang PDKT  
> \- Suna eneg.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Akhir pekan. Toko es krim tempat Osamu dan Suna kerja sambilan ramai dikunjungi pembeli, baik yang baru sekali itu datang maupun yang sudah resmi jadi pelanggan. Termasuk di antara kerumunan itu seorang yang mencolok karena tinggi badannya yang menjulang, berambut kelabu seperti Osamu (namun alami, bukan merupakan hasil salon seperti Osamu), serta bermata hijau yang tengah memesan menu spesial yang baru dirilis kemarin.

 

“ _Grande x Grande_ satu, sama yang rasa ceri ukuran sedang!”

 

Osamu hanya mengiyakan, segera membuatkan pesanan, lalu menyerahkannya pada si makhluk blasteran setinggi tiang lisrik. Sebelum yang bersangkutan melangkah pergi, Osamu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, “Yakin bisa habisin semua?”

 

Lawan bicaranya mengerjap cepat, lalu tersenyum lebar. “Oh, maksudnya es krim _Grande x Grande_ ini? Ini titipan teman—aku enggak sanggup ngabisin segini banyaknya!”

 

Osamu meng-oh paham. Ketika si makhluk setinggi tiang listrik itu pamit sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, Osamu hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Ia baru akan menanyakan pesanan pelanggan selanjutnya saat si raksasa berjaket merah berseru, “Hinata! Ini es krim _Grande x Grande_ -nya!”

 

Kecepatan Osamu menoleh pada dua sosok di balik pintu masuk menyamai kecepatan Suna saat dijelaskan soal ‘hogya’ kemarin malam.

 

**.**

 

Hinata masih sesenggukan saat menyantap es krim porsi jumbonya. Lev meringis tak tega melihatnya.

 

“Eh, udahan dong, nangisnya…”

 

“Aku enggak nangis!”

 

“Lha itu matamu basah!”

 

“Mataku kelilipan gara-gara kelamaan nungguin!”

 

“Hinata, bohongmu ketahuan!”

 

“AAAAH!”

 

“Anu…”

 

Kedua murid SMA yang tengah duduk-duduk di bangku kayu panjang itu berjingkat kaget. Beda dengan Lev yang langsung menoleh ke belakang, Hinata diam di tempat dengan tubuh gemetaran. Sendok berisi es krim yang disuapkan ke mulut digigit, tangannya mendadak terasa beku. _Efek kebanyakan makan es krim? Apa es krim_ Grande x Grande _ini bisa bikin orang beku?!_   _Harusnya aku enggak mesen es krim di sini—!!_

 

“Anu, temenmu itu—dia enggak apa-apa?”

 

Lev menunjuk Hinata. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. Lev menoleh pada Hinata. “Hinata, kamu masih nangis?”

 

“AKU ENGGAK NANGIS LEEEV!”

 

Lev kembali menoleh pada si Pramusaji berambut kelabu. “Dia nangis terus dari kemarin, gara-gara sepatunya hilang di halte bus sana.” Ia menunjuk halte yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Masih beberapa meter lagi jauhnya, tetapi relatif dekat dibanding SMA mereka yang letaknya beberapa blok dari toko es krim ini. “Gara-gara itu, dia terancam enggak bisa ikut latih tandng sore nanti. Astaga, Hinata, udahan nangisnya—“

 

“DIBILANGIN ENGGAK NANGIS AAAAAAARGH—“

 

“—nah lho, masih nangis ‘kan?” Lev bertanya pada si Pramusaji. Si Pramusaji tampak kebingungan harus merespon seperti apa. Lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka itu garuk-garuk leher sebentar, lalu, “Uh, sepatu olahraga hitam, di dalam kresek putih?”

 

Hinata berhenti menangis seketika. Ia menunjuk si Pramusaji, kelewat bersemangat. “Iya, yang itu! Kakak pernah lihat, ‘kan?!”

 

“…sepatumu kubawa pulang, gara-gara kamu tinggalin di sana buat nerobos hujan.”

 

Ah. Hinata membatu. Lev dengan siaga menangkap cup es krim yang jatuh, sebelum ada insiden tak diinginkan.

 

“…Kakak yang bawa sepatuku?”

 

“Di kontrakanku sekarang. Enggak kubawa pas berangkat kerja.” Kakak Pramusaji itu berdehem, tangan dikepalkan di depan mulut. “ _Shift_ -ku selesai jam setengah duabelas. Kalau mau, bisa kuantar ke sekolah kalian—SMA yang di sana itu ‘kan? Yang satpamnya galak keterlaluan?” Ia menunjuk kea arah sekolah mereka yang tidak terlihat. Deskripsinya sih, benar. Satpam sekolah mereka _memang_ galaknya tak terkira! Telat lima menit saja sudah disuruh pulang! Me-nge-ri-kan!

 

Kembali si Kakak Pramusaji, yang meskipun dari tadi menyebut ‘mereka’, atensinya terfokus pada Hinata saja.

 

“Kalian mulai latih tanding jam berapa?”

 

“Uh, em, jam setengah satu? Habis jam makan siang…” Hinata tergagap. Lev jadi teringat pada obrolan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang perempuan, saat mereka menggoda seseorang yang baru jadian. Muka Hinata sekarang persis si orang yang digoda itu, soalnya.

 

“Oke, jam setengah satu. Jam duabelas udah di _gym_ -nya belum?”

 

“Udah! Kita udah ngumpul jam segitu! Ini juga baru mau berangkat, sekedar melipir jajan doang!”

 

Si Kakak Pramusaji tersenyum. Lev melihat beberapa pengunjung perempuan yang baru keluar toko bisik-bisik dengan pipi memerah sambil melirik si Kakak Pramusaji. “Sampai ketemu nanti, kalau gitu.” Lev mengira si Kakak Pramusaji akan langsung masuk toko setelah balik badan, tetapi ia lagi-lagi menghadap mereka. Topinya ditarik, hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. “Eh, namamu siapa? Kali aja nanti enggak ketemu, atau harus nitipin ke orang lain…”

 

Oh. Hinata sudah tersenyum lagi. Sama seperti pengunjung perempuan yang sudah pergi tadi, pipinya dihiasi semburat merah. Sendok es krim digenggam erat. “Shoyo! Hinata Shoyo!” jawabnya bersemangat.

 

Si Kakak Pramusaji mengulurkan tangan. Saat Hinata menjabat tangannya, Lev melihat senyum si Kakak Pramusaji gemetar—entah bagaimana caranya. “Osamu. Miya Osamu.” Dia batuk-batuk kecil, lalu balik badan sambil melambaikan tangan. “Sampai ketemu nanti, Hinata.”

 

Hinata balas melambai balik. Kelewat semangat di mata orang lain, kelewat semangat pula di mata Lev, yang sudah hapal seperti apa takaran ‘normal’ dan ‘kelewat semangat’ teman kecilnya ini.

 

Lev menyodorkan kembali cup es krim yang sudah dimakan setengah itu. Ia berusaha menirukan cengiran salah satu kakak kelasnya, hanya untuk melihat seperti apa reaksi Hinata saat ia berkata, “Namanya Kak Osamu lho, Hinata.”

 

Hinata berjengit seperti kucing kaget. Cengiran Lev melebar.

 

Usahanya meniru Kak Kuroo sukses besar.

 

Nah, sekarang, harus diapakan informasi baru ini…

**.**

 

Suna memicingkan mata saat melihat Osamu kembali dari luar.

 

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya; masih memakai seragam toko, masih memakai topi atribut seragam, meskipun sudah diturunkan sedikit sampai menutupi sebagian wajah. Namun dia—caranya berjalan itu—

 

Suna merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Saat ia menoleh, Shirabu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah tak karuan. Campuran antara masam, heran, penasaran, dan… jijikkah itu yang muncul di sana? Apa ternyata Suna tidak sekedar membayangkan Osamu kembali masuk toko, melenggak-lenggok dan sesekali berjinjit bak penari salah tempat?

 

“Kesambet apa temenmu itu hari ini, Suna?”

 

Yep. Suna terbukti tidak ngelindur. Sekarang ia punya saksi mata untuk membantah argumen Atsumu. Osamu _benar-benar_ kesurupan siang bolong.

 

(…kayaknya, sih. _Kayaknya._ )

 

Sekarang Osamu berputar-putar bak balerina. Suna baru tahu Osamu bisa berwajah seperti anak gadis kasmaran begitu.

 

Suna kembali menoleh ke Shirabu. Ia menunjuk Osamu yang tengah pentas pantomim di belakang meja kasir dengan ibu jari. “Tolong rekamin dia pakai HP-ku.” Suna menyodorkan ponselnya pada Shirabu. Shirabu menerimanya dengan tanda tanya di atas kepala. Sebelum Shirabu sempat bertanya, Suna sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan sambil berjalan ke ruang ganti karyawan. “Simpan di kartu memori, ya. Kualitasnya yang paling bagus. Aku mau ke belakang dulu, nguras perut. Aku mual dadakan soalnya—“

 


	6. P.D.K.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ya Tuhan. Ini anak manisnya kebangetan. Lebih manis daripada es krim cokelat di toko, asdfghjkl—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Samu, Mas. _Hang on there._
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  -Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Para anggota klub voli sedang pemanasan saat Osamu datang. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul duabelas lewat sepuluh menit.

 

Hinata, yang sudah berkeringat dan duduk di pinggir lapangan, langsung menghampiri Osamu sambil melambaikan tangan. Senyuman lima jarinya membuat Osamu merasa silau, entah mengapa. Setelah Hinata sampai di hadapannya, Osamu memberikan kresek berisi sepatu olahraga itu padanya.

 

“Guwaaah! Makasih udah repot-repot nganterin, Kak Osamu! Makasih banyak ya! Makasiiih!” Hinata berseru sambil memeluk kresek yang baru Osamu kembalikan. Ketika seseorang memanggil namanya, Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

 

Pada saat itu jugalah Osamu mendangak, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 

_Ya Tuhan. Ini anak manisnya kebangetan. Lebih manis daripada es krim cokelat di toko, asdfghjkl—_

 

“Oh, ya—Osamu-san!”

 

Osamu segera pasang ekspresi _default_ -nya: datar, kalem, dan minim emosi, meski dalam hati perasaannya campur aduk tak karuan. Lebih tak karuan dari campuran es krim favoritnya Suna, yakni seluruh rasa yang ada di toko dicampur jadi satu. Bayangkan paduan rasa mint dan _pistachio_. Bayangkan paduan itu dicampur cokelat, stroberi, dan vanilla. Bayangkan seluruh rasa itu diaduk merata dulu sebelum dimakan, diberi yoghurt, lalu dicampur lagi dengan kelewat serius.

 

Jangan tanya Osamu mengapa. Sampai sekarang Osamu pun heran kenapa bisa punya teman yang seleranya tak karuan begitu. Antara _aji mumpung_ , menghabiskan sisa es krim dengan dalih, “’Kan enggak boleh buang-buang makanan,” atau dasarnya memang sedang _ngidam_ , hal itu masih jadi misteri sampai sekarang.

 

Osamu sih, lebih setuju dengan kemungkinan kedua.

 

Ia yakin kalau Suna sedang _ngidam_ —seratus persen yakin.

 

Kembali ke topik semula.

 

“Kak Osamu lagi senggang, ‘kan?”

 

Osamu mengangguk kaku, menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Hinata saking gemasnya.

 

Hinata _nyengir_ lebar. “Kalau gitu, sini masuk aja! Nonton latih tanding kami. Hitung-hitung nambah suporter.” Lalu ia tergelak. Masih sambil memeluk kresek berisi sepatu yang Osamu bawa.

 

Osamu mengacungkan ibu jari tanpa pikir panjang. “ _No problem_. Aku nonton dari lantai dua. Kamu yang semangat mainnya, ya.”

 

Hinata balas mengacungkan ibu jari. Cengiran secerah mentari masih merekah di wajah. Osamu makin merasa silau. Saking menyilaukannya cengiran itu, Osamu sampai harus menutupi mata dengan tangan.

 

(juga untuk menutupi sepuhan merah di pipi, yang menjalar tak terkontrol hingga menyebar ke seluruh wajah. Jangan khawatir, ini bukan karena demam. Cuma karena habis berlari tiga blok jauhnya di bawah terik matahari. Cuma karena itu saja, seriusan)

 

Osamu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat ia bisa menonton bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik beberapa orang yang mungkin mengenalinya (terutama siswi yang sering mampir ke tempat kerjanya), Osamu berdiri setengah membungkuk, dagu ditopang tangan yang diistirahatkan di pagar pembatas.

 

Saat Hinata melambaikan tangan padanya, cengiran menyilaukan itu masih belum enyah dari wajah. Osamu membalas lambaiannya—dengan senyum tipis terkulum dan sepuhan merah transparan muncul tanpa sepengetahuannya.

 

Osamu yakin ia mendengar suara _blitz_ kamera, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya.

 

Latih tanding sudah akan dimulai, soalnya.

 

Di dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu tepat.

 

**.**

 

“Eh, Osamu mana?”

 

Suna tampak bosan saat menjawab, “Nganterin sepatu ke SMA si Chibi yang kemarin.”

 

Shirabu angkat sebelah alis. “Chibi yang kemarin… yang kalian kerjain pas dia mau mesen itu?”

 

“Kita enggak ngerjain dia, Shirabu. Aku sama Osamu cuma lagi mastiin pernah lihat dia atau enggak,” Suna berdalih. Shirabu memutar bola mata, berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan senjata andalan—nampan hitam—disiagakan. “Udahan ngelesnya. Osamu kemana, udah jam segini kok belum balik kerja?”

 

Suna mendengus. “Nyamperin gebetannya di SMA itu, lah.”

 

Nampan yang Shirabu bawa jatuh. “Nyamperin _siapa_?”

 

“Gebetannya, Shirabu. Ge-be-tan-nya,” Suna mengeja dengan penuh penekanan. Shirabu cepat-cepat mengambil nampan yang jatuh, lalu digunakan untuk memukul bahu Suna. “Aku tahu artinya gebetan. Maksudku, Osamu _punya_ gebetan?” Shirabu mengerutkan dahi tak percaya. “ _Siapa_? Anak SMA beneran?”

 

“Shirabu, _please_. ‘Kan tadi aku udah bilang, dia lagi PDKT sekalian ngembaliin sepatu gebetannya itu…”

 

“Eh tunggu apa—“

 

“Tadi dia minta tolong ke aku buat gantiin _shif_ t-nya. Bilangnya sih, udah janji mau nganterin sepatu, sekalian nonton latih tanding gebetannya.” Lagi-lagi, kata ‘ _gebetan_ ’ diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. “Tadi kamu ngilang, sih. Jadinya enggak ngelihat dia mohon-mohon sampai _dogeza_ ke aku.”

 

Kekehan Suna membuat Shirabu berjengit. Hawa-hawa kelam yang menguar dari balik punggung si lelaki berambut hitam membuatnya merinding. Shirabu mundur teratur, nampan hitam disiagakan sambil memasang posisi kuda-kuda. Ia bisa merasakan banyak mata menatapnya heran, tetapi Shirabu memilih mengabaikan dan fokus pada ‘bahaya’ yang ada di depan mata.

 

Suna yang terkekeh dengan hawa kelam menguar dari balik punggung adalah Suna yang baru saja mendapatkan bahan _blackmail_ -an. Suna yang baru mendapat bahan _blackmail_ -an, menurut pengalaman Shirabu saat bekerja bersamanya selama satu setengah tahun lebih, adalah Suna yang berada dalam mode paling membahayakan. Berpotensi membuat trauma, sampai pernah membuat korban berjatuhan.

 

Shirabu masih ingat bagaimana Goshiki selalu kabur tiap kali ada yang menyebut nama Suna. Kaburnya dengan air mata berlinang dan jeritan histeris, pula.

 

Hawa-hawa kelam itu menghilang saat ada pelanggan datang, memesan satu _cup_ es krim ukuran medium rasa vanila.

 

Pada si gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berkacamata yang baru saja memesan, Shirabu mengucapkan terima kasih dari lubuk hati terdalam—meskipun hanya disimpan dan tidak disampaikan langsung ke orangnya.


	7. Kiriman dari Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Maafin aku udah ngetawain kamu, ‘Samu. Aku beneran minta maaf. Tolong jangan doain aku ditolak Kita-san lagi. Aku capek patah hati buat ketigabelas kalinya tahun ini, serius._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Harap sabar, Tsumu, ini ujian.  
> \- Karma, oh, karma...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Merek-merek yang disebut di sini punya pemilik/pencipta masing-masing.  
> \- Fanfic ini ditulis demi hiburan semata, dan bukan untuk mendapat keuntungan materiil

Atsumu sedang berbaring di kamarnya, menonton film hasil unduhan selama begadang semalam saat ponselnya berbunyi, tanda ada notifikasi. Entah Instagram, entah Facebook, entah WhatsApp. Bisa jadi Line juga, tetapi perkiraan Atsumu sih, WhatsApp.

 

Dan yak. Tebakannya benar, saudara-saudara. Ada pesan dari Suna, dua video entah apa. Yang satu berdurasi lima menitan, yang satu lagi tiga menit. Sementara video itu sedang terunduh otomatis, Atsumu balik mengalihkan perhatian ke layar laptopnya. Ia mem- _pause_ film, berbaring telentang, lalu mengecek video-video kiriman Suna.

 

Perkiraannya lagi, ini video lucu-lucuan yang Suna dapat dari YouTube.

 

Namun saat ia menekan ikon ‘ _play_ ’ di video pertama, Atsumu menjatuhkan ponselnya tepat di muka.

 

Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat ponselnya lagi, volumenya dikeraskan.

 

Di sana, di dalam video itu, tampak saudara kembarnya—Osamu—tengah bertingkah _aneh_ di belakang meja kasir. Seperti sedang memperagakan adegan mengharu-biru dari drama entah apa, hanya saja tanpa dialog. Pantomim istilahnya, kalau Atsumu tidak salah ingat. Ia tidak mendengar suara Osamu, tetapi ia bisa menangkap suara Shirabu (“Oi, Suna! Udah selesai belum nguras perutnya? Gantian, woi! Mual juga ini ngelihatnya!”) juga kasak-kusuk pengunjung toko es krim. Atsumu menonton video itu dengan gemetaran, tertawa ditahan.

 

Lima menit yang menyiksa perut (karena tertawa tanpa suara), video itu pun selesai.

 

Osamu mengambil jeda beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri. Posisinya sekarang tengkurap, tangan yang memegang ponsel terkulai lemah di lantai.

 

Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan perlahan.

 

Tarik napas lagi, hembuskan lagi.

 

Begitu terus berkali-kali, sampai Atsumu merasa tawanya sudah reda.

 

Setelah merasa ia sudah cukup tenang, Atsumu lanjut menonton video kedua.

 

Ia disambut Osamu yang _dogeza_ di hadapan Suna yang memegang kamera.

 

“Ulangi yang barusan, Osamu.” Suara Suna terkesan memerintah, tetapi Atsumu tahu Suna sedang menahan tawa.

 

“Wahai Tuan Suna yang keren tak terkira, murah hati tingkat dewa. Tolong gantikan diri yang rendah ini untuk bekerja sampai sekitar jam tiga.”

 

Atsumu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu kamarnya. Atsumu memilih mengabaikannya, dan lanjut menonton video kedua.

 

“Buat apa aku gantiin kamu kerja sampai jam tiga nanti, emangnya?”

 

“Supaya hamba—“ Atsumu tak bisa bernapas. Saudara kembarnya yang harga dirinya selangit itu menyebut dirinya ‘hamba’. Osamu menyebut dirinya ‘hamba’ di hadapan Suna, ada apa ini sebenarnya? “—bisa PDKT sama gebetan yang baru dilihat dua kali, Suna-sama yang Agung.”

 

_Oh ya ampun._

 

“Gebetan. Yang baru ketemu dua kali doang.”

 

“Benar, Suna-sama.”

 

“Siapa gebetanmu itu, wahai rakyat jelata?”

 

“Si Chibi unyu yang jadi penyebab obrolan ‘hogya’ kita kemarin, Suna-sama.”

 

 _Chibi_ _unyu_. Osamu menyebut kata ‘ _unyu_ ’. Osamu yang itu, yang sok jaga _image_ -nya melebihi Atsumu, menyebut kata ‘ _unyu_ ’ dan mengakui identitas _gebetan_ -nya terang-terangan.

 

Lalu apa pula ‘hogya’ yang dimaksud? Bahasa apa lagi itu?

 

“Apa untungnya buatku, gantiin kamu kerja selama kamu PDKT ke dia?”

 

Osamu mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk sekali ini, selain saat mengikuti lomba makan tiap hari Kemerdekaan, Atsumu melihat sorot mata Osamu yang penuh determinasi. Begitu serius, begitu yakin akan menang, begitu sukses memperparah nyeri di punggung Atsumu karena kebanyakan tertawa—

 

“Selama tiga hari ke depan, hamba bakal gantiin tugas Yang Mulia di kontrakan. Bersih-bersih, nge-laundry, masak—semua hamba yang kerjakan.”

 

Ada tangan diulurkan, yang kemudian dijabat Osamu.

 

Tak berselang lama, terdengar suara Suna, mengucapkan, “ _Deal_ kalau begitu,” dengan nada tak kalah serius.

 

Kemudian, video pun selesai.

 

Di bawahnya, ada pesan baru dari Suna.

 

_Apa kubilang._

_Aku gak ngelindur_

_Osamu beneran kesambet._

 

Dengan berat hati, Atsumu menyetujui _chat_ terakhir Suna.

 

Sambil menyeka air mata, ia mengetikkan pesan balasan, lalu mengetuk ikon ‘ _send_ ’.

 

Atsumu baru akan lanjut menonton film lagi ketika ia mendengar seseorang berbisik kelewat dekat di telinganya, “Osamu punya gebetan sekarang?”

 

Mendapati sosok Kita-san yang entah kapan masuk ke kamarnya, Atsumu merasa jantungnya seperti akan copot.

 

Seakan mengerti jalan pikirannya, Kita menunjuk pintu yang terbuka. “Pintunya kebuka. Aku ngelihat kamu menggelepar di lantai kayak ikan dikeluarin dari air, makanya kucek. Takutnya kenapa-kenapa,” terucap dengan datarnya. “Ternyata lagi ketawa. Kukira keselek cemilan gara-gara makan sambil baringan…”

 

Atsumu menyeka air matanya lagi.

 

Kali ini, menangisi _image_ -nya yang hancur di mata gebetannya sendiri.

 

_Maafin aku udah ngetawain kamu, ‘Samu. Aku beneran minta maaf. Tolong jangan doain aku ditolak Kita-san lagi. Aku capek patah hati buat ketigabelas kalinya tahun ini, serius._

 

Kita bersin sekali saat keluar kamar Atsumu.

 

Atsumu segera menawarkan tisu padanya, yang diterima sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

 

Karma oh karma…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /pukpukTsumu
> 
> Abaikan makhluk yang lagi nangis ini; otw chapter berikutnya, pembaca sekalian!
> 
> /lanjutnenanginTsumu


	8. HOGYAAAAAAA!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Membayangkan bagaimana Suna dan Hinata akan selalu bertukar ‘hogya’ di kontrakan mereka sudah cukup membuat Osamu pundung di tempat, meratapi nasi yang terlanjur menjadi bubur. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Bencana apa yang baru saja kubuat, astaga…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- penderitaan mereka yang tak paham 'Hogya' berlanjut  
> \- 'Hogya!' kembali bertebaran  
> \- hati-hati eneg
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Hujan turun deras lagi setelah latih tanding selesai.

 

Osamu memandangi hujan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tangan diulurkan ke depan, menadahi hujan dan membasahi tangan. _Seriusan? Harus banget hujannya sekarang, gitu? Mana enggak bawa payung, lagi…_ _Mau minta tolong Suna juga mustahil_. Osamu mengerang saat mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi, demi bisa menonton latih tanding Hinata hari ini. _Tiga hari ke depan gantiin tugasnya Suna… Kesambet apaan aku tadi…_

(Demi _gebetan_ , Mas. Demi _gebetan_ tersayang, relakanlah…)

 

“Ah, Kak Osamu! Lupa bawa payung juga?”

 

Hinata sudah berada di sebelah Osamu saat ia menoleh, mencari sumber suara. Hinata sudah berganti kostum, dari seragam menjadi kaus biasa dan jaket hitam. Sepatu olahraganya dimasukkan lagi ke kantong kresek, sudah setengah jalan dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempang krem yang hari ini tampak tidak begitu berat.

 

Osamu mendesah. “Sengaja enggak bawa karena tadi cerah banget. Kirain enggak bakal hujan, ternyata…”

 

Hinata tertawa sambil menggaruk pipi. “Belakangan ini cuaca emang susah ditebak, ya.”

 

“Enggak sesusah minta-minta ke Suna supaya gantiin _shift_ kerja, sih.”

 

“Eh, tadi Kak Osamu bilang apa?”

 

“Ah, enggak. Itu, hujannya enggak reda-reda juga…”

 

Keduanya berdiri berdampingan, memandangi hujan yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Hening menyeruak; tinggal mereka berdua yang masih ada di gym ini. Yang lain sudah pulang duluan atau masih di ruang ganti; bahkan Lev kabur entah kemana tanpa pamitan.

 

Osamu merasa Hinata beralih memandanginya. Lalu ia merasakan Hinata menarik lengan jaketnya.

 

Lengan _jaket_ hitam yang ia kenakan sekarang.

 

Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Hinata.

 

Tanpa berkata-kata, Osamu melepas jaketnya, lalu merentangkannya di atas kepala—cukup untuk menaungi mereka berdua.

 

Satu tarikan napas dalam-dalam kemudian—

 

**.**

 

“HOGYAAAAAA!!”

 

**.**

 

“Suara apa itu barusan?” Kindaichi menengok keluar pintu ruang ganti, matanya membulat lebar karena kaget mendengar teriakan barusan. Teriakan _dua_ orang, asalnya dari gym tempat latih tanding tadi. Kunimi ikut mengintip karena penasaran, sementara Lev (yang baru kembali dari toilet) tergelak di belakang mereka sambil mengenakan jaket merahnya.

 

_Jadi itu maksudnya ‘hogya’ yang kemarin, toh._

 

.

 

.

 

Ini pukul tiga kurang seperempat, dan Osamu sudah kembali dengan keadaan basah kuyup dari kepala sampai kaki. Di sebelahnya, si Chibi berambut jingga—gebetan- _nya Osamu,_ batin Suna—berdiri dengan keadaan yang kurang lebih sama. Shirabu segera menghampiri keduanya sambil membawa handuk bersih.

 

Sementara Shirabu membantu si Chibi mengeringkan rambutnya, Suna melempar seringaian lebar pada teman sekontrakannya.

 

Osamu buang muka, memilih pura-pura tidak melihat Suna yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

 

Sayangnya, Osamu harus melewati meja kasir saat akan pergi ke ruang ganti karyawan. Pertemuan tak bisa dihindarkan; Osamu mengakalinya dengan menutupi wajah dengan handuk pemberian Shirabu saat melewati Suna, yang makin lama seringaiannya makin lebar.

 

“Hogya?” Osamu mendengar Suna berceletuk. Cukup keras untuk didengar dua orang lainnya.

 

Osamu mendengus. Namun di luar perkiraannya, Hinata mengepalkan tinju ke udara dan berseru semangat tanpa malu-malu lagi. “Hogya!”

 

Suna melambaikan tangan. “Hogyaaa~”

 

“Hogyaaa!”

 

Osamu menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan, berusaha meredam ‘hogya’ yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Shirabu yang malang tampak kebingungan. Sambil mengasihani Shirabu, Osamu masuk ke ruang ganti karyawan untuk berganti pakaian.

 

Suara Suna dan Hinata yang saling bertukar ‘hogya’ masih bisa terdengar.

 

Jeritan frustasi Shirabu—“Kalian ngomong pakai bahasa apa, sih?!”—menyusul tak lama kemudian.

 

Osamu menyesali keputusannya mengajak Hinata kemari saat Suna masih belum pulang.

 

Sangat, sangat menyesal.

 

Membayangkan bagaimana Suna dan Hinata akan selalu bertukar ‘hogya’ di kontrakan mereka sudah cukup membuat Osamu pundung di tempat, meratapi nasi yang terlanjur menjadi bubur.

 

_Bencana apa yang baru saja kubuat, astaga…_

 

(dan tidak—sebelum ada yang berpikiran keliru, Osamu ingin menegaskan ia sama sekali tidak _ilfeel_ dengan si Chibi gebetannya. Ia masih sayang dan gemas dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan satu itu—yang membuat Osamu menyesal adalah keberadaan Suna, yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah berhenti menggodanya tentang keseluruhan insiden ‘hogya’ ini.

 

Sekali ini saja, Osamu berharap Atsumu akan memaafkannya karena mendukung Suna dalam kompetisi memperebutkan Kita-san. Meskipun sebenarnya Osamu tahu, kemungkinan Atsumu memaafkannya karena ‘berkhianat’ lebih kecil dibandingkan kemungkinan gajah bisa terbang …)

 

Di luar, di antara derasnya suara hujan, masih terdengar ‘hogya’ bersahut-sahutan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan yak. Rampung! 
> 
> @Shiroe, utang 'HOGYA!' udah lunas berarti ya wwww Sekarang, lanjut ber-angst ria~ /oi
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! Jejak akan selalu diapresiasi, entah kudos ataupun komentar~

**Author's Note:**

> Inilah hasil dari kejebak macet pas hujan deras, jalanan banjir, sambil berharap motor enggak mogok orz
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca, jejak para pembaca ditunggu kehadirannya~ /halah


End file.
